A New Years To Remember
by Azkadellio
Summary: For New Years, Cat decides to invite her friends over to celebrate the coming of the new year. When only Tori and Jade, the only two from school that are in town for the holidays, get to Sam and Cat's apartment earlier than planned, the hear something unexpected from the two roommates. T for language and slight sex talk. Happy New Years. See you in 2015.


**This is my first Puckentine one-shot, and my first '_VicTORious_'/_'Sam & Cat_' crossover.**

**I'm still working on writing new chapters for _'Wild Girl'_, '_Roommates_', and _'Vega-Marx Secret'_, but since I'm currently stuck on writing new chapters for them, I decided to get this crossover idea out for New Years.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own '_VicTORious_', '_Sam & Cat_', or any characters.**

**No POV**

Since Cat started her babysitting service with Sam Puckett, the red-head hasn't had the chance to see her friends from Hollywood Arts' out side of school as much, outside of Jade coming over for a project which Cat didn't really like because of how quickly Jade and Sam became friends, much to her thinking the two were too much a like and would soon kill each other.

Since Beck, André, Robbie, Trina, and even Sikowitz and Lane were going out of town for a family Christmas thing; Beck to Canada, André to San Francisco with his grandma and his family, Robbie not celebrating Christmas because of his religion and him going somewhere with his family, Trina going to New York to see a play and her parents being forced to go with her, and Sikowitz and Lane for the holidays as well, the small red-head invited her two remaining friends from school, as well as Dice, Goomer, and Nona to her and Sam's New Year's party.

Jade's reply? "Fine. But there better be booze." The Goth tells her best friend when Cat asked her during lunch the day before the others leave for their family get togethers a few days before Christmas, since those leaving wouldn't be back until after New Years.

Tori's? "Sure. Will Jade be there?" Tori asks since she was still grabbing her lunch when Cat asked Jade. With Cat's affirmative nod, Tori says okay, but with a small blush on her cheeks that Cat didn't notice.

"Why do I have to help put up the decorations?" Sam asks her roommate-secret girlfriend Cat as she hands Cat a 'Happy New Year!' banner for above the doorway leading to their room.

"It was your idea." Cat says with a smile, giving Sam a quick kiss as she sets the banner on the counter between the kitchen and living room. "What time are Goomer and Dice coming over?" She asks, grabbing a medium box of party hats, confetti poppers, and other small decorations and putting it on the living room's coffee table.

"Don't know. Dice said he has to finish Goomer with his training for his next fight." Sam answers, grabbing a couple of hooks and the step-ladder to put the banner up, since the banner has holes in the upper corners. "What time is Jade and that cheekbone girl coming over?" She asks, since they have a little over eight hours before the ball drops, wanting everyone over soon.

"Tori said she'll be here by six, and Jade said she'll be here around five or so." Cat says, opening the box and taking everything out, setting them around the apartment for each guest to have something.

"Is Jade still with that actor guy I met at Kenan's party? I know she told Nona she was when she was over last, but it's been months since then." Sam asks, setting up the step-ladder and climbing up the screw the hooks into the wall, measuring the banner first to know where to put the hooks.

"I don't know. I don't think so though. They've been sitting on opposite sides of the class rooms and at lunch for the last few weeks." Cat says, setting the box, now full of only the excess party supplies.

"What about what your school's website? The slap, or whatever? Didn't they change their relationship status on there?" Sam asks, hanging up the banner. "Why are the letters outlined in pink and light blue stripes?" She asks, climbing down the step-ladder and moving it aside, staring at the homemade banner Cat made.

"I like it." Cat says with a smile. "Why do you ask about Jade and Beck?" She asks, putting the box on the dining room table.

"When was the last time you looked at Jade's pics on The slap?" Sam asks instead of answering.

"A while now. Why?" Cat asks, grabbing another box, this one with some small signs to hang up around the apartment.

"Has she been close to that Tori chick around school?" Sam asks, again not answering Cat's question.

"Kinda. They sit beside each other in class and lunch, and they get partnered up a lot." Cat answers, not understanding Sam's questioning.

"I think they're a couple." Sam finally says, staring at the banner. "I asked Jade why she had a pic of her and Tori hugging each other, and she hesitated a bit before answering, before she finally said it was for a play, but they weren't in costume." She says, looking at Cat. "Have they been co-stars for a play over the last two months or so?" She asks when Cat faces her after opening the box and taking out some decorations.

"No. The last play where they were co-stars that hugged was when the played a married couple last year, before you moved to Los Angeles." Cat says, shrugging her shoulders as she takes the roll of double-sided tape to hang up some of the small signs.

"And they haven't seemed a lot closer than you remember at school?" Sam asks, walking into the kitchen to grab the pot Cat made the spaghetti in for dinner tonight.

"No. I don't know what they do outside of school though. I heard André tell Tori to enjoy her date one night though, but I didn't believe it because Jade said she was hanging out with Tori to work on a short script for class." Cat says, hanging up one of the signs on the back of the door.

"Think about this Kitty." Sam says, using her pet name for Cat to get her attention. "Jade says she's hanging out with Tori, André tells Tori to enjoy her date the same night Jade is coming over. What do you think is going on?" She asks, staring at Cat, waiting for her response.

"Why would André tell Tori to enjoy her date if she was working on a script with Jade?" Cat asks, turning to stare at Sam.

"I don't think they were working on a script. I think they went on a date and Jade lied so you didn't know." Sam says, slowly making her way towards Cat.

"No, that's not it." Cat says, shaking her head.

"Cat?" Sam asks, the pot of spaghetti forgotten on the counter in the kitchen.

"Whatty?" Cat asks, staring at her blonde girlfriend.

"I'm hungry, and not for something in the kitchen." Sam says with a sexy smirk.

"Huh?" Cat asks, not getting Sam's innuendo.

"Remember what I taught you a few months after your fake holiday 'Yay Day'?" Sam asks as she makes her way towards Cat.

"No." Cat says, shaking her head. "Oh, that thing you did to me on my bed where you made me purr like a kitty?" She asks, starting to bounce slightly.

"After I fingered you and tought you how to finger me." Sam says, nodding a bit, as she continues to walk to Cat, stopping when she's a few inches away.

"Oh, when you taught me how to lick you like a cat licks it's owner?" Cat asks with a slightly dreamy look on her face at the memory.

"That. Want some more practice?" Sam asks, slowly sliding her hands up and down Cat's arms and shoulders.

"Kay kay." Cat says, grabbing Sam's hand and dragging her towards their room.

An hour later, both Jade and Tori arrive at Cat and Sam's apartment. "Are we going to tell them we're a couple?" Tori asks as they near the door.

"Not yet." Jade says, stopping a few feet from the door. "You said it yourself. It's still a bit too soon for us to be out of the closet." She says, pulling Tori into a quick hug.

"I know I said that, but we can trust Cat." Tori says, holding Jade close to her, glad to see the softer side of Jade.

"Remember when you told her not to let anyone know when you had to ride the party bus to school?" Jade asks with a smirk, pushing Tori away a bit to look her in the eyes.

"Oh. Yeah. She told you, they guys, and Trina about it." Tori says, nodding. "Ready?" She asks, pulling away from Jade a bit.

"Fuck you're good with your tongue." The two girls hear Sam say from inside the apartment.

"What the hell are we missing?" Jade asks with a smirk, trying to peak in the window.

"Well, I am a Kitty Cat." They hear Cat say in a tone they didn't know she could use, sensual.

"Damn, Kitty." Sam says with a sigh. "Isn't Jade going to be here soon?" She asks, giving Cat a quick kiss on the lips before Cat starts to lick up Sam's essence from around her lips and cheeks.

"Oh, yeah. We should get dressed in case she walks in like usual." Cat says, sitting up.

"Too late." Sam says when she hears a quick series of knocks from the front door. "You get dressed. I'm gonna let them in." She says, fixing her pants and shirt.

"Kay kay." Cat says, bouncing off Sam's bed and heads for the bathroom with her skirt, shirt, and underwear in hand to wash her face and hands.

"So, what have you and Cat been up to lately?" Jade asks with a knowing smirk when Sam opens the door to let her and Tori in.

"Jade!" Tori says, slapping Jade's arm.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asks, turning to hide her blush at Jade possibly hearing her and Cat a moment ago.

"'Fuck you're good with your tongue'." Jade quotes, mocking Sam.

"Jade!" Tori says again, slapping Jade's shoulder harder than last time.

"What? Jealous Sam gets some and you don't?" Jade taunts, strutting to the couch and sitting down.

"You need it more than I do." Tori whispers to Jade when she sees Sam's back still to them.

"How much have you heard?" Sam asks Jade and Tori as Cat makes her way into the living room.

"Since you told Cat she was good with her tongue." Jade answers.

"You heard that?" Cat asks, stopping and staring at Jade.

"You weren't exactly quiet." Jade tells them, turning to face Cat and Sam. "So, how long have you two been fucking each other?" She asks, a small smirk on her face.

"Will you stop embarrassing them?" Tori says, staring at Jade as Cat and Sam blush.

"Since after you and Sam became friends last year." Cat says quickly, staring at Sam. "It slipped." She says, shyly ducking her head.

"It's okay, Kitty." Sam says, walking over to Cat and rubbing her shoulders in a rare public display of affection. "So, how long have you two been eating each other out?" She asks with a smirk of her own at Jade and Tori, noting how close the two are.

"What are you talking about?" Tori says too quickly, a blush growing on her cheeks.

"Oh come on, it's obvious. Since you and Beck broke up, the two of you have gotten closer than friends." Sam says, guiding Cat to the couch. "What? If you know about us, it's only fair we know about you." She says when Tori stares at her in confusion, Jade glares at her, and Cat watches Tori and Jade.

"Guess the cat's out of the bag, huh?" Jade says, pulling Tori onto her lap.

"Why am I in a bag?" Cat asks, confused.

"Nevermind." Jade says with a small smile. "How'd you figure it out?" She asks Sam, her arms wrapping around Tori's waist, the half-Latina's back pushed against Jade's chest.

"Your pics on the slap." Sam answers, mirroring Jade's actions with Cat, placing her head on Cat's shoulder to watch Tori and Jade. "I thought something was up with the pic of the two of you hugging, especially after Cat says you two haven't hugged in a play for months."

"What pic of us hugging?" Jade asks, surprised.

"My phone might've accidentally taken a pic of us at my house one day, and I kinda uploaded it on your account." Tori says shyly, looking at her hands placed over Jade's.

"How did you get onto my account? Please don't tell me you had Sinjin hack into it." Jade asks, staring at her girlfriend.

"You signed onto it with my phone one day and forgot to sign out. So, I might have uploaded the pic." Tori says, looking at her lap.

"How did your phone take the pic?" Cat asks, surprising the others by asking the question, catching that fact when the others didn't.

"I had it set on a timer. That's kinda why I wanted us to hug when we did. To capture it." Tori says, looking at Jade.

"Knock knock." Goomer says, opening the door. "Who are they?" He asks, staring at Tori and Jade as Dice walks in around him.

"This is Jade, and Tori. Friends of mine from school." Cat says, introducing her friends, temporarily forgetting the conversation.

"Why is there a goat?" Tori asks when Merf comes out from behind Goomer.

"Oh, that's Merf. He's our pet." Cat says, grabbing the leash from Goomer and walking Merf to the couch. "Merf, this is Jade and Tori." She says, introducing them like she would if Merf were a person, not a goat.

"How was the petting zoo?" Sam asks, picking up Merf.

"The nice guy running the zoo asked to adopt Merf, but we said no." Goomer says proudly.

"Wait? I thought you said Dice was helping Goomer train, and that Nona had Merf?" Cat asks, staring at Sam.

"Surprise." Sam says, setting Merf down.

"Ooh, I love surprises!" Cat says, bouncing and clasping her hands in front of her. "What's my surprise?" She asks, watching as Sam makes her way towards her.

"You'll find out after everyone leaves." Sam whispers, Dice and Goomer becoming confused by the look on Cat's face, while Tori and Jade share a knowing look.

Almost seven hours later, Tori and Jade putting some distance between them since Dice and Goomer arrived so they didn't notice, and Cat's Nona arriving shortly after Dice and Goomer did, and the seven people, eight if you count Merf, sit around the apartment's living room, watching the t.v. as they wait for the ball to drop.

"In five. Four. Three Two." Sam says, remembering how her ex-boyfriend and close friend used to do it for the '_iCarly_' webcasts.

"ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Cat yells when the ball finally drops, giving everyone, Sam especially, a tight hug.

"It's time for us to go." Dice says, heading for the door, Goomer and Nona in tow. "Night girls. See you tomorrow, or later today, or whatever." He says, holding the door open so a tired Goomer can get out.

"I'm sleepy." Goomer says as he walks out of the apartment.

"I know." Dice says, patting his best friend's back.

"See you guys later. Thanks for giving Nona a ride back to Elderly Acres." Cat says as they leave, not realizing that letting a half asleep guy drive an elderly woman and pre-teen boy.

"So, we were talking about something before Dice and Goomer arrived." Sam says, a small smirk on her face as she watches Tori and Jade, now sitting side by side since Merf decided to use Jade's lap as a bed, and Tori's as a pillow, which only the Goth seems to mind.

"We were?" Cat asks, straddling Sam's lap to lay her head on the blonde's shoulder, wrapping her arms around Sam's chest.

"Yep. Tori and Jade were telling us about how they got together, and we were doing to do the same." Sam says, pulling Cat closer, accidentally pushing her core against Cat's.

For the next hour, the two couples explain how they got together and why they're keeping it a secret. Tori and Jade got together after Jade broke up with Beck, a mutual break up that Jade initiated for show. They got together a few weeks later, when during an acting assignment of Sikowitz's, Tori told Jade how she felt about her, and Jade admitted to having a small crush on the half-Latina since their fake date. The reason they keep it hidden because both feel it's too soon for them to go from frienemies to girlfriends, so they started to ease into everyone seeing them as friends, then come out as girlfriends. But Beck eyeing Jade like he wants her back makes it worse for the girls, neither wanting to hurt him.

Sam and Cat, well more Sam than Cat, explain that they've been a couple since Sam discovered the safe in their closet, the two letting slip they liked each other while stuck in the safe, leading to a brief make out session. They keep it hidden because of the babysitting, not wanting the kids to see them as a couple and the parents stop hiring them, fear of how they'll react to hearing that two girls who are a couple are babysitting their kids. The only one they know is okay with it is Miranda, the mother of the three they first babysat, since Cat knows that Miranda is bi-sexual, and usually asks Sam and Cat to babysit so she can go on a date with her girlfriend.

"Well, this has been memorable." Jade says with a smirk, giving Tori a kiss, being careful not to wake up Merf. "Both of us got to kiss our girls when the ball dropped, and no one saw." She says, subconsciencely petting Merf's side.

"Wait, you two kissed? How did we miss it?" Sam asks, her hands sliding up and down Cat's back, enjoying the slight purring sound Cat generates when she does that.

"We're good at kissing in public without anyone seeing. Lots of practice." Tori says, petting Merf's head as she stares at the goat.

"You okay Tori?" Cat asks, looking over her shoulder when she hears Tori's tone.

"I don't want to be a secret anymore." Tori admits, slowly petting the sleeping goat's head. "I think we're ready for everyone to know about us." She tells Jade.

"You're positive you're ready?" Jade asks, not really surprised Tori doesn't want to be a secret anymore.

"Yeah, I am." Tori says with a smile, leaning over to kiss Jade.

"Good." Sam says, cutting off whatever Jade was about to say. "Because I already took a picture of you two kissing from earlier today and posted it on the slap." She says, showing the girls the pic she took sneakily earlier that day.

"But you don't have a slap account. Only people that go to Hollywood Arts can have one." Tori asks, surprised.

"Hey, that's my phone." Cat says, staring at the pink back of the phone.

"And that answers that question." Jade says, giving Tori another kiss.

**This is the end of this one-shot. I might make a sequel for Valentine's Day, no promises though.**

**Hope everyone enjoyed this.**

**Hope you have a happy New Years, and see you next year.**

**Blessed Be.**


End file.
